1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circular saw blade having cooling channels through which during sawing operation cooling liquid can be transported into the working region of the circular saw blade and issue from the circular saw blade in the region of the tooth bases or the flanks of the teeth of the circular saw blade in order to cool the working region.
2. Description of the Related Art
A circular saw blade with cooling channels extending in radial direction is already known from DE 10 2007 022 310 A1, which blade is integral and consists of hard metal, steel or ceramic. Teeth are so formed in the circular saw blade at the outer circumference of the circular saw blade that the outlet openings of the cooling channels lie in the region of the tooth bases or the flank centres of the teeth of the circular saw blade.
A disadvantage of known circular saw blades consists in that during the sawing process vibrations of the circular saw blade occur which impair the quality of the sawing process. In particular, the edges of the sawn article are comparatively rough.